


whatever change is holding you back

by chasingpurplepumpkins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, and realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingpurplepumpkins/pseuds/chasingpurplepumpkins
Summary: Winter drabble prompt: hot cocoa. Two boys, spiked hot cocoa, and some feelings.





	whatever change is holding you back

Harry can taste hot cocoa on Louis’ tongue.

He can feel the rum they spiked it with spinning round in his head, or maybe that’s just the wonder of a new beginning.

They’re tipsy, but not drunk.

Emboldened, but not careless.

He’s never kissed a boy before and it’s not a grand revelation, it’s not a choir singing within him, it doesn’t mean the people he’s loved before he’s loved wrong.  
But perhaps it means that he’s been living life with only one eye open.

Louis’ eyes sparkle like the falling snowflakes. 

Maybe coming home is about finding the courage.


End file.
